Pour faire à nouveau scintiller la flamme
by Harronmionny
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen règne sur Westeros. Elle apprend un beau jour par sa Main Tyrion Lannister que le Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit, Jon Snow, arrive à Port-Réal accompagné de ses troupes. La Reine, s'ennuyant grandement dans le Donjon Rouge, est intriguée par cet homme du Nord et est loin de se douter de tout ce qu'elle va vivre à ses côtés.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : l'univers de Game of Thrones ne m'appartient en aucun cas.**

 **DAENERYS**

Ce jour-là, Port-Réal était baigné d'un soleil radieux se reflétant dans les majestueux vitraux de la salle du Trône. L'atmosphère était paisible et il semblait qu'aucun événement ne puisse venir bouleverser le quotidien de la capitale de Westeros. En effet, depuis déjà plusieurs années, la paix régnait sur le Royaume des Sept Couronnes et chacun des habitants menait une vie pacifique. Les femmes déambulaient allègrement dans les rues emplies en quête de nouvelles soieries tandis que les hommes s'attelaient à leurs commerces. La pêche se révélait fructueuse et les vergers donnaient de savoureux fruits. Ce climat olympien comblait toute la population, à l'exception d'une seule personne qui n'était pas des moindres.

Daenerys Targaryen, souveraine du Royaume, était finalement parvenue à ses fins en renversant le pouvoir des Baratheon et des Lannister. Grâce à son imposante armée d'Immaculés et de Dothrakis, elle s'était emparée du Trône qui lui revenait de sang. Sang et feu, telle était la devise de la maison Targaryen. Leur lignée avait été immergée dans de perpétuelles conquêtes et batailles, notamment celles d'Aegon le Conquérant ou celles d'Aerys II, dit le Roi Fou par les habitants du Royaume. Celui-ci avait été assassiné lâchement de la main du régicide Jaime Lannister qu'elle s'était empressée de faire exécuter dès son arrivée à Port-Réal. Venger sa famille avait éternellement demeuré sa priorité, longtemps on lui avait relaté la tragique histoire de son père Aerys et de son frère aîné Rhaegar.

Aujourd'hui, Daenerys avait accompli son devoir puisqu'elle siégeait désormais sur le Trône de Fer et plus rien n'entravait son chemin. Néanmoins, elle avait toujours été baignée dans l'ambiance sauvage et belliqueuse des Dothrakis, et le fait de régner pacifiquement à la capitale eu pour conséquence de rapidement la lasser. Elle recherchait chaque jour un événement qui puisse agrémenter ses habitudes, mais en vain. Le Royaume stagnait, tout était démesurément calme à son goût, et la jeune Khaleesi s'ennuyait grandement.

Installée douillettement dans l'un des nombreux canapés de ses appartements, elle scrutait les horizons par la fenêtre, l'air pensif. Sa chambre se situait dans l'une des plus hautes tours du Donjon Rouge, elle jouissait donc d'un panorama éblouissant sur la cité royale. Son regard restait suspendu sur la mer aux couleurs azur ainsi que sur les navires qui appareillaient en direction de contrées étrangères. Daenerys enviait ces voyageurs, ils pouvaient partir comme bon leur semblait et explorer des environs inconnus. Jusqu'à présent, en dehors de Port-Réal, elle s'était uniquement rendue à Castral Roc, le territoire des Lannister, où elle avait raccompagné ces derniers, s'étant montrée clémente avec eux, excepté Jaime. Mais désormais, sa place était ici et elle était contrainte de rester veiller sur sa cité. Cela ne l'enchantait guère, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Étonnée de cette venue, elle se hâta d'aller ouvrir. Son empressement retomba bien vite lorsqu'elle vit dans l'encadrement Tyrion Lannister, sa Main. Il avait toujours été loyal envers elle et elle lui était redevable, toutefois elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de plus palpitant en ouvrant la porte. Rares étaient les venues du Nain jusqu'aux appartements personnels de la reine, elle lui adressa donc un regard interrogateur :

« Qui a-t-il, Tyrion ?

-Votre Grâce, commença-t-il, un corbeau nous est parvenu ce matin-même, apportant une missive pour le moins particulière.

-Je t'écoute, répondit Daenerys aussitôt intriguée.

-Il s'agit d'un message écrit de la main du Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit, Jon Snow. » informa le Lannister.

A nouveau, l'excitation de la Khaleesi chuta. Ce nom ne lui évoquait franchement rien et elle n'avait que faire des affaires de la Garde de Nuit. Elle tenta de cacher sa déception en arborant un simulacre de mine surprise. Le Nain se rendit bien compte de son médiocre jeu.

« Votre Grâce, dit-il, je pense qu'il est préférable que nous nous entretenions avec le conseil restreint.

-Bien, répondit la reine à contre-coeur, n'ayant aucune envie de s'entretenir avec qui que ce soit. Conviez le conseil au plus vite, je me rends dans la salle de réunion de ce pas. »

Tyrion acquiesça et tourna les talons. Lorsqu'il fût éloigné, Daenerys commanda sa domestique de lui trouver un habillement convenable pour qu'elle puisse descendre à son tour. Bien que toutes les manières dont faisaient preuve les habitants à son égard l'agaçaient, elle devait bien s'avouer que les multiples tenues étant mises à sa disposition en tant que reine lui plaisaient bien. Aujourd'hui, sa jeune servante Dothraki, Rhaela, lui présenta une élégante robe aux différentes nuances de bleu qui lui allait à ravir. Le blond presque blanc de sa chevelure nouée en une longue tresse s'y alliait parfaitement.

Lorsqu'elle fût enfin prête, elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit l'escalier en colimaçon de sa tour, puis se mit en direction du lieu convenu. Pour ce faire, elle dût passer par les jardins royaux où elle aperçut avec un sourire sa fidèle amie Sansa Stark, installée dans un fauteuil, qui brodait un ravissant châle en laine. Lorsque la Khaleesi se dirigea vers elle, la jolie rousse releva le visage au bruit de ses pas et sourit à son tour en voyant qui venait lui rendre visite. Sansa se redressa de son assise et adressa à la reine une révérance dont cette dernière se serait bien passée. Daenerys leva les yeux au ciel et afficha une mine exaspérée.

« Cesse donc toutes ces dispositions, Sansa ! s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Nous sommes ici entre amies.

-Il est vrai, répondit la Stark dans un petit rire. Mais je crains que ce ne soient ici les coutumes envers notre souveraine...

-Et bien désormais, je t'ordonne de stopper ces stupides usages envers moi !

-Accordé, votre Grâce. »

Daenerys lui lança un regard assassin, mais Sansa pu discerner une touche de légèreté dans ses yeux, ce qui lui indiqua que son amie ne lui en voulait pas véritablement mais qu'elle s'était tout bonnement embarquée dans son jeu. Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent à bavarder sur divers sujets durant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que la reine se remémore le motif de son arrivée aux jardins. Soudain affolée, elle se releva précipitemment du banc sur lequel elle s'était installée et fit face à Sansa :

« Le conseil restreint ! » s'exclama-t-elle en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche, plutôt pour elle-même que pour son amie.

Cette dernière, ne semblant pas comprendre son subit changement d'humeur, lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« Cela fait maintenant plus d'une demie-heure que ton époux est venu me rendre visite dans mes appartements, lui expliqua la jolie blonde, l'air épouvanté. Je devrais me trouver au conseil depuis déjà un bout de temps ! Navrée Sansa, je me dois de t'abandonner, ils doivent s'impatienter... »

La Stark hocha la tête pour marquer sa compréhension et lui fit signe de se dépêcher tout en riant de bon cœur. Daenerys tourna aussitôt les talons et se mit à trottiner en direction de la salle du conseil. Dans son affolement et dans sa course, elle se prit les pieds dans sa robe de soie, perdit l'équilibre et s'étala en plein sur les pavés du corridor. Deux gardes fûrent spectateurs de la scène et se précipitèrent vers elle afin de l'aider à se relever et de s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

« Voulez-vous bien cesser de me considérer comme une infirme ?! s'insurgea la Targaryen. Je pense être en mesure de me remettre sur pieds toute seule. »

Les deux bonshommes en armure s'écartèrent alors abruptement de la jeune fille, comme apeurés par son intonation catégorique. Ils échangèrent un regard hébété puis regagnèrent leur poste de garde respectif. Une fois relevée, Daenerys, essouflée, remit sa chevelure en ordre, rajusta son habit et poursuivit son chemin. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait exécrer la façon dont la Garde Royale la traitait ! En leur présence, elle se sentait assistée comme un bambin. Cela aurait pu affrioler bon nombre

d'individus, mais ce traitement opulent ne s'accordait absolument pas au tempérament de Daenerys. En tant que souveraine, elle se devait de montrer l'exemple à sa population et non la forcer à être à son service. Elle avait pour rôle d'incarner les valeurs du Royaume, et non de les imposer.

Elle fût ôtée de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de la salle de conférence. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée mais se stoppa net en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir leur donner comme justification d'un pareil retard. Elle réfléchit pendant plusieurs minutes, plantée devant la porte, au beau milieu du corridor désert. La salle du conseil lui paraissait curieusement silencieuse, elle s'avança donc d'un pas et colla son oreille contre la porte. Aucune voix ne lui parvint, mais un grincement de chaise lui indiqua la présence des membres dans la pièce. _Pourquoi devrais-je me justifier, après tout ?_ se questionna-t-elle intérieurement. Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte une bonne fois pour toutes. Lorsqu'elle parût dans l'encadrement, toutes les têtes se tournèrent en sa direction.

« Votre Altesse, vous voilà enfin » déclara Tyrion tout en fixant le bas de sa robe.

Daenerys risqua un coup d'oeil sur ses pieds et constata avec embarras que le pan de sa robe était à demi déchiré. Cela était certainement dû à la chute qu'elle avait subie quelques minutes auparavant. Tentant de faire abstraction de ce détail, elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la chaise qui lui était attribuée après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle. Elle s'installa à sa place respective, entre Tyrion et le Lord Commandant de la Garde Royale, Jorah Mormont, puis fit face à l'assemblée :

« Bien, commença-t-elle, l'air désintéressé. Que nous vaut donc cette réunion ?

-Comme je l'ai évoqué lors de notre entrevue, répondit le Nain, il s'agit d'une affaire concernant la Garde de Nuit.

-Que se passe-t-il donc au Mur ? questionna-t-elle d'un ton impatient. Ont-ils besoin de ravitaillement ? Si tel est le cas, cette conférence est une perte de temps.

-Non, répliqua Tyrion en lui adressant un regard réprobateur, c'est une toute autre affaire. Il y a peu, Châteaunoir a été victime d'une embuscade. »

Daenerys s'apprêta à objecter mais elle fût coupée dans son élan par sa Main qui reprit aussitôt :

« Lors de la bataille qui s'en est suivie, la Garde a perdu plus de la moitié de ses effectifs. »

La reine patienta alors un instant, s'assurant qu'elle avait la voie libre pour répondre. Voyant que Jorah l'encourageait à prendre la parole, elle déclara en haussant les sourcils :

« Fort bien. En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

-Cela va de soi, répondit le Lannister, la Garde de Nuit a besoin de nouvelles recrues. »

Daenerys ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Lui tendait-il un piège ? Qu'espérait la Garde de sa part ? L'air évident que Tyrion arborait ne fit que renforcer son sentiment d'impatience, il lui paraissait qu'il se moquait d'elle. Elle devait bien se l'admettre, ses propres aptitudes en matière de rhétorique étaient bien inférieures à celle de sa Main. Ce dernier prenait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à se jouer de cette faiblesse, mais elle savait pertinemment que ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises.

« Le Lord Commandant et son escorte arrivent au crépuscule à Port-Réal, déclara-t-il simplement. Il faudra les réceptionner avec tout le respect que nous leur devons. Il sera nécessaire de libérer une bonne dizaine de chambres du Donjon Rouge, leur trajet a dû s'avérer exténuant. »

Daenerys fût soulagée d'entendre la nouvelle. L'intonation qu'avait précédemment prise Tyrion ne lui avait rien présagé de plaisant. Pourtant, il ne s'agissait finalement que d'une futilité. La Garde de Nuit allait rejoindre ce soir Port-Réal afin de procéder au recrutement de nouveaux hommes.

« Entendu, acquiesça la reine. Nous les accueillerons ce soir dans le hall du Donjon Rouge. »

Après cette annonce, le conseil se poursuivit durant quelques minutes sur divers sujets concernant la Capitale, puis la reine décida d'ajourner la réunion. Tous les membres se levèrent de leur siège, adressèrent un bref mouvement de tête à Daenerys et rejoignirent leurs logements respectifs. Elle demeura ainsi seule, appréciant les formidables colonnes de marbre blanc ornées de l'emblème de sa maisonnée, le dragon tricéphale, soutenant un dôme quant à lui intégralement couvert d'une peinture représentant avec précision ses trois propres dragons. En contemplant toutes les dorures et les abondances par lesquelles elle était submergée, elle soupira de lassitude. Daenerys ne supportait plus cet environnement dans lequel elle vivait et sur lequel elle était obligée de régner. Depuis à présent quelques temps, elle ressentait véritablement le besoin de changer d'air. Quelquefois même, l'idée de déguerpir clandestinement de la Capitale lui montait à la tête. Seulement cela conduirait le Royaume dans bien trop de complications et elle aurait pour sa part du soucis à se faire. De plus, abdiquer son trône et sa souveraineté représenterait une trahison envers ses aïeux, particulièrement envers son père Aerys.

Que nenni, Daenerys avait guerroyé rudement durant des lunes et des lunes pour parvenir à l'endroit où elle se tenait aujourd'hui. Elle avait traversé maintes épreuves et vécu des moments difficiles pour faire à nouveau scintiller la flamme de la famille Targaryen. Il n'était pas question qu'elle abandonne ses obligations, bien que l'esprit de Port-Réal et la dévotion que la foule lui vouait au quotidien avait tendance à la faire grincer des dents.

Elle fût tirée de ses méditations désormais devenues fréquentes par un léger bruissement provenant de l'entrée. Elle posa son regard sur la porte en bois de hêtre et distingua dans l'entrebaillement son garde royal, ser Jorah. Il semblait l'inviter à le suivre afin qu'il l'escorte et la conduise dans sa suite royale, comme à l'accoutumée. Daenerys lui adressa un sourire bienveillant tout en le fixant de ses prunelles lilas.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire aujourd'hui, ser Jorah. J'aimerais m'y rendre par moi-même. Accordez-vous donc une journée de repos, vous le méritez amplement.

-Comme il plaira à sa Majesté, répondit aimablement le soldat en s'inclinant. »

Puis il s'effaça.

Qu'allait-elle faire dorénavant? L'ascension du soleil atteignait son apogée, tandis que l'unique événement susceptible d'attiser sa journée n'adviendrait qu'à son déclin : l'arrivée de la Garde de Nuit.

Daenerys ne s'étant jamais rendue au-delà de Castral Roc, le Nord lui demeurait un environnement tout à fait étranger. En aucun cas elle n'avait eu affaire à l'un de ses occupants, exceptée Sansa Stark. Néanmoins depuis bien des années, cette dernière s'était largement accoutumée aux mœurs méridionaux et n'évoquait qu'occasionnellement ses terres natales. Suite à la tragique destinée de sa famille, cela restait un souvenir douloureux. La jeune Stark n'avait plus revu ses frères et sœurs, eux-mêmes portés disparus, depuis bien des lunes. A présent, récemment mariée à Tyrion Lannister, elle se contentait de vivre au jour le jour et de savourer sereinement cette nouvelle ère de paix. Daenerys se montrait heureuse de voir Sansa se promener dans les vergers et rire de nouveau, elle qui avait tant enduré par le passé.

La reine se leva finalement de sa chaise pour sortir de la salle du conseil. Empruntant à sens inverse le même corridor que lors de son allée, elle décida de retourner passer du temps avec son amie. Elle qui naquît à Winterfell, peut-être la Garde de Nuit lui parlerait-elle davantage.

« Sansa ! » l'interpella-t-elle quand elle fût parvenue aux jardins.

La jolie rousse, toujours attelée à sa couture, esquissa un sourire plaisantin quand elle distingua le pan de robe de Daenerys, littéralement déchiré.

« Cela se voit donc autant ? questionna la Khaleesi avec une expression renfrognée, ce qui fit s'esclaffer Sansa. Cesse donc !

-Pardonne-moi, se reprit-elle tout en continuant à rigoler. Je te la recoudrai si tu le souhaites. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

-J'ai chuté dans le corridor après t'avoir délaissée tout à l'heure... Afin de me rendre à une réunion qui fût, crois-moi, palpitante ! ajouta-t-elle avec une touche d'ironie.

-Quelles sont les nouvelles ? s'enquit Sansa, abandonnant son châle en laine pour être pleinement à son écoute.

-Le Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit et plusieurs patrouilleurs arriveront ce soir à Port-Réal. Ils sont apparemment en défaut d'effectifs et viennent chercher de fraîches recrues à la Capitale. »

La jeune Stark parût soudainement abasourdie de cette annonce et arbora un air pensif. Daenerys l'interrogea du regard.

« C'est seulement... commença-t-elle, hésitante. Mon frère bâtard s'en allait pour le Mur lorsque je quittais Winterfell, il y a maintenant fort longtemps. Je n'ai jamais su ce qui était advenu de lui.

-Vraiment ? demanda la reine, stupéfaite, n'ayant jamais eu connaissance d'un bâtard Stark.

-Oui, il était escorté de mon oncle Benjen Stark. Jamais je ne les ai revus. »

Il y eu un bref, mais intense silence, puis elle ajouta :

« Tout comme Arya, Bran, et Rickon... »

Daenerys regretta alors de lui avoir parlé de l'arrivée de la Garde de Nuit et fût désolée de constater l'effet que cela produisit sur son amie. Elle se rapprocha d'elle et prit sa main dans les siennes.

« Sansa, je n'ose concevoir tout ce que tu as traversé et subit durant ces dernières années. Nous sommes toutes deux amies, et je ferai tout ce qui est en ma possession pour retrouver tes frères et sœurs. J'en fais le serment. »

La jeune rousse la regarda alors droit dans les yeux, prunelles bleues rivées sur prunelles violettes. Elle semblait frappée de la promesse de la reine.

« J'ordonnerai qu'on ratisse toutes les forêts s'il le faut, poursuivit Daenerys avec conviction, qu'on aille au-delà du Mur, qu'on retourne les déserts arides d'Essos. Nous les retrouverons. Et je tâcherai de me renseigner auprès du Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit quant au sort de ton frère bâtard, je te le promets. »


	2. La Mère des Dragons

**Disclaimer : l'univers de Game of Thrones ne m'appartient en aucun cas.**

 **JON**

Les murailles titanesques s'élevaient à mesure qu'ils avançaient en direction de la grande porte. Les sabots retentissaient contre les pavés construisant l'étroite passerelle qu'ils empruntaient afin d'atteindre Port-Réal. La chaleur était pesante, bien plus que Jon n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il remarqua la végétation qui bordait la route, tout à fait différente de celle qu'on avait l'habitude de rencontrer dans le Nord : des orangers, des lauriers, ou encore de la lavande dégageant un agréable arôme qu'il n'avait jamais respiré auparavant.

Les dix hommes chevauchaient au pas, le Lord Commandant se trouvant en tête de troupe, regardant droit devant lui. Sur leur droite, ils bénéficiaient d'une admirable vue sur l'étendue d'eau céleste qu'était la Néra. Au-delà de la baie, on apercevait cet immense édifice rougeâtre, perché sur la colline d'Aegon. Le Donjon Rouge, aussi ancien soit-il, n'en demeurait pas moins imposant et rayonnant.

Une fois parvenus au niveau de l'entrée de la cité, une paire de gardes royaux leur fit signe de s'arrêter devant la porte. Ils portaient une armure étincelante, leur plastron forgé du dragon tricéphale des Targaryens. Ils relevèrent la visière de leur heaume, lorgnant les visiteurs revêtus d'épais manteaux en peau de bête.

« Halte ! héla l'un des deux en s'interposant. Qui va là ?

-Je suis Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit, déclara Jon d'un ton sérieux. Mon nom est Jon Snow. Tyrion Lannister, Main de la reine, est avisé de ma venue. Nous leur avons envoyé un corbeau dans la matinée. »

Le garde consulta son acolyte du regard, puis ils s'écartèrent à l'unisson afin de les laisser pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la ville. Jon et son escorte attendirent que la herse fût entièrement relevée pour ordonner à leurs montures de se remettre en marche. Lorsqu'il dépassa les deux guets à présent en train de converser, le jeune loup fût presque certain d'avoir perçu quelques bribes de leur furtive conversation :

« … bâtard de Ned Stark … tout le monde le pense mort ... »

Entendant ces mots, une expression maussade s'étala sur son visage. Jon abhorrait la façon dont les personnes appartenant à de nobles maisonnées le dénommaient. _Un bâtard. Le bâtard de Ned Stark._ Il n'aurait su dire le nombre de fois où on l'avait désigné de la sorte. Mais cette appellation ne lui était plus parvenue aux oreilles depuis qu'il avait prononcé ses vœux dans la forêt hantée, afin de devenir un frère juré de la Garde de Nuit. Un ordre où il avait véritablement trouvé sa place. Où maisons, familles, et titres de noblesse n'étaient que poussières. L'endroit idéal pour un homme comme lui.

Jon en avait pleinement conscience, aux yeux de la couronne et des autres familles, il ne représentait rien d'autre que le fils illégitime de Lord Eddard Stark. Un Snow, un bâtard du Nord, sans avenir ni possibilité de prétendre à un titre. Toutefois, il savait qu'il n'était pas un bâtard ordinaire. Le noble sang des Stark et des Premiers Hommes coulait dans ses veines, le sang de cette honorable maisonnée du Nord. _Une maison désormais décimée..._ raisonna une triste voix dans sa tête.

Alors qu'ils traversaient une ruelle commerçante grouillant d'habitants venant faire leurs emplettes, Jon voyait défiler dans son esprit les visages des différents membres de sa famille. Père et son honneur qu'il lui avait toujours connu, ses traits du Nord et sa formidable épée, Glace. Robb, le fils aîné qu'il avait envié durant toute son enfance, l'héritier de Winterfell, ses cheveux auburn des Tully. Sansa et ses ateliers de couture quotidiens avec Septa Mordane, ses nombreux rêves chevaleresques. Bran et Rickon, les deux benjamins avec qui il s'était toujours entendu, avec qui il s'amusait souvent sur les remparts grisâtres de Winterfell. Et Arya... Arya. Elle était sans doute celle qui lui manquait le plus depuis qu'il avait rejoint le Mur avec Oncle Benjen. Arya et ses allures de petit garnement, celle qui préférait s'entraîner à manipuler des épées de bois avec ses grands frères, à l'insu de ses parents, plutôt que de se joindre aux ateliers de couture en compagnie des autres demoiselles de Winterfell. Elle était la Stark avec qui Jon avait eu le plus de complicité pendant son enfance. Depuis que le Seigneur son père s'en était allé vers Port-Réal accompagné de Sansa et Arya, il n'avait plus revu aucun de ses frères et sœurs et ne savait ce que chacun d'entre eux était devenu.

Ainsi, arpentant prudemment les rues de la Capitale sur sa jument, Jon ne se sentait pas en territoire hospitalier. Au contraire, depuis qu'il avait franchi les murailles, il restait perpétuellement sur ses gardes. Port-Réal ne lui inspirait rien de plaisant, et plus vite il en aurait terminé avec ses nouvelles recrues, mieux il se porterait. De terribles événements touchant sa famille s'étaient déroulés en ces lieux. Certes, Joffrey Baratheon était bel et bien mort, mais les souvenirs douloureux restaient ancrés tel un poignard dans son cœur.

Jon abandonna alors ses profondes réflexions pour reconcentrer son attention sur le chemin qu'ils suivaient pour accéder enfin au Donjon Rouge, la résidence de la reine. Le Lord Commandant ne savait rien de la nouvelle souveraine. Il avait uniquement entendu dire qu'elle avait en sa possession trois dragons gigantesques avec lesquels elle s'était d'ailleurs emparée du trône. Ce récit lui semblait quelque peu invraisemblable, mais il n'aurait qu'à se contenter de vérifier par lui-même lorsqu'il arriverait au Donjon Rouge.

Tout en chevauchant, les dix hommes encombrés de leurs lourdes capes de fourrure admiraient de toute part les hauts bâtiments et l'architecture de la ville. Les toitures des maisons étaient colorées, dans les tons rouges pour la plupart, ce qui différait grandement des pierres et des ardoises cendrées des bâtisses du Nord. Des volutes de fumée s'échappaient des cheminées des divers bordels ou tavernes se trouvant pratiquemment à chaque coin de rue, qui semblaient bien animés.

Tandis que la troupe continuait d'avancer dans les rues pavées, Jon devinait un bon nombre de regards posés sur eux. Effectivement, les gens étaient ici accoutrés de tenues légères et adéquates au climat ardent, ils savaient donc qu'ils avaient affaire à des visiteurs étrangers en constatant les fourrures et les manteaux noirs que Jon et ses acolytes portaient. Certains se contentaient de les observer silencieusement d'un regard soutenu ou méfiant, d'autres chuchotaient sur leur passage sans prendre la peine d'être discrets. Les hommes du Nord firent de leur mieux pour ne pas prêter attention aux parlotes des habitants et accélérèrent la cadence, impatients d'en finir avec cette rude ascension.

Le ciel prenait une teinte vermeil lorsqu'ils parvinrent finalement devant les deux massives portes d'entrée du Donjon Rouge, encadrées de deux gigantesques étendards représentant un dragon tricéphale écarlate sur fond noir : l'emblème de la famille Targaryen. Ayant confié leurs chevaux au palefrenier, ils se déplaçaient désormais à pied.

Les deux guetteurs perchés sur un petit balcon plus en hauteur firent sonner une cloche voulant sans doute annoncer leur arrivée à la cour, et Jon éprouva une certaine appréhension. Jamais il ne s'était trouvé en face d'un souverain, et encore moins d'une souveraine. Il connaissait bien évidemment les coutumes et les formules de politesse à employer, mais il craignait tout de même d'agir gauchement envers la reine Daenerys. Au Mur, on ne trouvait aucune femme, et il en avait presque oublié leur apparence physique. Exceptée Ygritte, la sauvageonne, il n'avait pas réellement fréquenté la gente féminine. Le souvenir de celle-ci eu pour effet de lui tordre l'estomac, toutefois il reprit bien vite ses émotions lorsque les portes de bois s'ouvrirent au bout de quelques minutes, laissant apparaître un petit attroupement de personnes dont Jon ne distingua pas encore nettement les traits.

« Entrez » fit une douce voix, si douce que Jon en fût quasiment envoûté.

Les dix frères de la Garde de Nuit s'exécutèrent et avancèrent alors de quelques pas, assez pour pénétrer dans le hall de l'immense demeure.

La salle était d'une taille immensurable. Le sol était principalement constitué de marbre, et les murs étaient quant à eux recouverts de fresques et parsemés de dorures ça et là. Un majestueux lustre de cristal était accroché au plafond, et maintes chandelles éclairaient la pièce d'une lumière chaleureuse. Bien entendu, le dragon tricéphale trouvait à nouveau sa place, brodé sur un vaste tapis recouvrant pratiquemment les deux tiers du sol.

Ils étaient si éblouis par la beauté du lieu qu'ils en omirent le groupement de personnes les ayant accueillis. Jon porta alors son attention sur ses hôtes et reconnu immédiatement l'un d'eux. Cela faisait des lunes qu'il n'avait pas vu son visage, mais comment confondre Tyrion Lannister avec un autre. Celui-ci était richement vêtu, et sur son buste se trouvait la fameuse épingle attribuée à la Main du roi, ou en l'occurence, Main de la reine.

Le jeune loup tourna ensuite son regard vers la souveraine qui se tenait au milieu de la lignée qu'avaient formée les gens de la cour et demeura quelques instants stupéfait de l'aura ensorcelante que dégageait Daenerys Targaryen, uniquement via son apparence. La jeune femme revêtait une longue robe d'un blanc éclatant constellée de pierres précieuses. Un fin collier d'argent représentant un dragon serti de rubis entourait son cou. Sa chevelure d'un blond argenté tombait en cascade dans son dos et sur ses épaules. Son teint était pâle, faisant ressortir la flamboyante améthyste de ses yeux en amande qui le fixaient.

Déjà quelque peu troublé, Jon s'avança néanmoins vers la Mère des Dragons comme les habitants la surnommaient, puis s'agenouilla cérémonieusement à ses pieds, suivi de ses camarades.

« Majesté. C'est un honneur » prononça-t-il.

Elle tendit doucement son bras devant lui avant qu'il ne s'empare avec précaution de sa gracieuse main pour y déposer un baiser.

« Levez-vous » ordonna-t-elle d'un ton calme.

Jon et son escorte se redressèrent alors et firent pleinement face à l'assemblée royale. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche afin de procéder à sa présentation mais il fût, à son grand déplaisir, coupé dans son élan.

« Je suppose que vous vous trouvez être Jon Snow, dit Daenerys, le Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit.

-Effectivement » répondit-il.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel chacun scrutait l'autre. Mis à part Tyrion Lannister, aucun visage ne parût familier à Jon. Aux côtés de la reine se tenait un chevalier avoisinant la quarantaine, présentant un crâne dégarni et une légère barbe brun. Il reconnût, forgé sur son plastron, l'ours de la maison Mormont. Auparavant, lors de ses débuts dans la Garde de Nuit, Jon avait été placé dans l'intendance pour servir Jeor Mormont, le Lord Commandant auquel il avait succédé. Le noble homme lui avait notamment remis l'épée d'acier valyrien, Grand-Griffe, qu'il portait toujours dans son fourreau. Cette-dernière, comme le lui avait expliqué Jeor Mormont, revenait normalement de sang à son fils Jorah, qu'il avait évoqué à plusieurs reprises lors de leurs divers entretiens, et Jon l'identifia alors comme le chevalier royal qui se dressait devant lui. Le silence fût enfin brisé :

« Nous avons libéré dix chambres étant désormais à votre disposition le temps que vous resterez à la Capitale, les informa Tyrion. Nous nous doutons que votre voyage a dû être très épuisant.

-C'est très aimable à vous, dit Jon tout en adressant un bref mouvement de tête. La route fût en effet pénible.

-Me feriez-vous l'honneur de vous joindre à nous pour le dîner de réception, chacun d'entre vous ? » proposa la reine Daenerys, ses prunelles violettes passant de l'un à l'autre.

Jon dû bien s'avouer que la proposition le tentait. L'ascension jusqu'au Donjon Rouge agrémentée de la chaleur pesante de la journée lui avait progressivement creusé l'estomac. De plus, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas goûté à un repas digne de ce nom, les cuisines de Châteaunoir étant quelque peu vétustes et la nourriture présente quotidiennement dans leurs auges étant pratiquemment tout le temps similaire. Le Lord Commandant sonda les réactions de ses patrouilleurs et remarqua également dans leurs yeux une lueur d'envie traduisant leur appétit.

« Ce serait un réel plaisir, Majesté, accepta le bâtard du Nord en lui adressant un léger sourire qu'elle lui rendit d'une expression bienveillante.

-Parfait ! s'exclama-t-elle alors. Un garde va vous accompagner jusqu'à vos locaux afin que vous puissiez vous désencombrer de vos accoutrements. Sitôt fait, nous vous attendrons dans la salle de dîner se situant sur votre gauche -elle indiqua une double-porte d'un geste de la main- pour prendre le repas.

-Entendu Majesté, nous tâcherons de faire au plus vite. »

Sur ce, la reine et ses suivants s'éclipsèrent du hall et un homme en armure vint rejoindre Jon et sa troupe. Il les prévint qu'il était le garde chargé de les conduire dans leurs appartements, et les pria de le suivre. Il les entraîna vers un étroit escalier en colimaçon qu'ils empruntèrent tant bien que mal malgré la fatigue et la lourdeur de leurs équipements, qui donna sur un vaste corridor aux murs ornés de multiples décorations tout aussi opulentes que celles se trouvant dans le hall. Suivant toujours leur silencieux guide, qui n'avait pas pipé mot depuis leur mise en route, ils demeuraient davantage ébahis à mesure qu'ils progressaient dans le Donjon Rouge. Jon se prit à espérer, au point d'exténuement où il en était, que le chemin ne s'avèrerait pas trop long, quand le garde ouvrit une énième porte de bois qui laissa enfin apparaître une salle commune semblant leur être attribuée. L'homme les abandonna donc là après s'être brièvement incliné.

Pareillement, la salle était chargée d'ornements et d'ameublements tout aussi luxueux les uns que les autres. Jon ne prit pas la peine de s'attarder à contempler ce qui l'entourait et préféra se rendre directement dans sa chambre respective. Là, il fût enfin en mesure de déposer la multitude d'affaires qui l'encombraient depuis le début de son voyage : tout son attirail comprenant notamment son épée Grand-Griffe, sa lourde cape noire en peau d'ours qui l'assaillait depuis son arrivée dans le Sud, sa cuirasse et sa ceinture. Ce fait, Jon se sentit déjà beaucoup plus à son aise et plus libre de ses gestes.

Un miroir était accroché au-dessus d'une grande commode en bois vernis, et il lui renvoya un reflet qui le fit quasiment reculer. Des cernes impressionnants se dessinaient sous ses yeux, sa barbe était complètement désordonnée et par-dessus tout, il arborait plus qu'il ne l'imaginait un air véritablement épuisé. Constatant les dégâts physiques qui lui avaient infligés le voyage, il regretta presque d'avoir accepté l'invitation à dîner de la reine. Toutefois, il était conscient qu'un refus lui aurait immédiatement donné une image inconvenante, et, de surcroît, il était affamé.

Le jeune loup se hâta donc d'ordonner ses affaires comme il se devait, s'apprêta rapidement puis redescendit de la tour pour se joindre aux convives. Il était bien entendu accompagné de ses fidèles camarades de la Garde de Nuit, dont faisait partie Edd, l'un de ses amis de longue date, un homme plutôt maigrelet aux cheveux grisonnants.

« Alors, tes premières impressions ? le sollicita celui-ci d'un air taquin.

-De quoi veux-tu parler ? répondit Jon en l'interrogeant du regard tandis qu'ils descendaient des marches de marbre.

-De la reine, pardi ! » s'exclama Edd en écarquillant les yeux.

Jon s'avoua intérieurement que la Mère des Dragons lui avait procuré un curieux effet lorsqu'il avait croisé ses prunelles lilas flamboyantes en arrivant dans le hall du Donjon Rouge. Cette aura émanant de sa personne, nul n'aurait sans doute pu y rester indifférent. Certes, Daenerys Targaryen était indéniablement dôtée d'une grande beauté et ses gracieux traits avaient certainement dû faire tomber d'amour plus d'un homme, cependant Jon demeurait douteux quant à sa personnalité. Les Targaryens étaient depuis longtemps réputés pour être très impulsifs, irréfléchis et fougueux. L'exemple d'Aerys, le père de l'actuelle souveraine, illustrait à la perfection cette réputation. Cela, disait-on, venait du fait que le sang du dragon coulait dans leurs veines. En parlant de dragon, le bâtard du Nord n'avait pour l'instant vu aucune trace des prétendus enfants de la reine.

« Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance, lâcha-t-il en faisant la moue. Elle paraît fausse dans ses propos. »

Edd l'observa alors d'un air suspicieux, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que son Lord Commandant était réellement sérieux dans ce qu'il disait. Puis il esquissa finalement un sourire espiègle.

« Ne me fais pas rire, Jon. Je parie qu'elle t'a tapé dans l'oeil. »

Pour toute réponse, il se prit un brutal coup de coude dans les côtes, qui ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de s'esclaffer bruyamment d'un rire moqueur. Edd se trouvait être un expert dans le domaine de la taquinerie, Jon avait pu en témoigner maintenant un bon nombre de fois. Il s'efforça de sourire à son tour, bien que la plaisanterie ne l'eût pas le moins du monde amusé, le souvenir d'Ygritte toujours douloureusement présent dans son esprit troublé.

« Vous voilà, les accueillit Daenerys lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au lieu convenu. J'espère sincèrement que vos chambres vous siéent.

-Bien évidemment, Majesté, répondit humblement Jon. En vous remerciant encore de votre amabilité. »

La reine leur fit signe de prendre place à table, une table emplie de mets qui attisèrent aussitôt l'appétit de chacun des frères jurés de la Garde de Nuit : du civet de lapin aux épices, de l'omelette aux herbes, de l'agneau rôti au sel menu, de la tourte à l'ail et au fromage, du potage au lait d'amande... Les plats dégageaient de délicieux fumets régalant les narines de Jon.

Il prit place entre Tyrion Lannister et Edd, en face de la reine Daenerys déjà assise dans son majestueux fauteuil aux couleurs pourpres. Ils devaient être aux alentours d'une vingtaine de convives attablés aux côtés de sa Majesté, et le jeune loup remarqua soudain qu'elle représentait la seule femme dans la pièce.

« Veuillez excuser mon épouse, déclara le Nain en s'adressant particulièrement à Jon. Elle était très fatiguée et est tombée de sommeil avant votre arrivée.

-Il n'y a là aucun problème » répondit-il en branlant du chef d'un air compréhensif.

Lorsque tous furent convenablement installés, Daenerys leva sa coupe de vin au-dessus de l'assemblée et sourit bienveillamment :

« En vous souhaitant un bon appétit, messieurs. »

A l'encontre de ses acolytes qui se ruèrent sur les différents plats, Jon su se contenir et se servit simplement une portion du civet de lapin qui lui avait mis l'eau à la bouche dès son premier pas dans la salle. Une servante passa près de lui afin de lui servir une coupe de vin bien remplie, un vin provenant apparemment des vignobles bordant la cité. Il en but une gorgée et demeura agréablement surpris de la finesse du breuvage.

Le morceau de lapin qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche était si fondant, si exquis, qu'il en arriva même à se demander si les ragoûts de Châteaunoir étaient véritablement cuisinés à base de viande. Chacun dégustait silencieusement son repas, tandis que les servantes se hâtaient de débarrasser les céramiques déjà vidées par les dîneurs.

A plusieurs reprises, Jon sentit avec embarras le regard de la Mère des Dragons posé sur lui avec insistance, mais elle se détournait vivement quand elle croisait les yeux sombres du bâtard du Nord. Ce dernier fût d'ailleurs quelque peu confus de l'attitude de la reine à son égard.

Le dîner touchait presque à son aboutissement lorsque Tyrion, paraissant repus à n'en plus pouvoir, prit la parole.

« Alors dis-moi donc, Lord Snow, comment vont les affaires depuis notre départ de Winterfell ? »


	3. Drogon

**Disclaimer : l'univers de Game of Thrones ne m'appartient en aucun cas.**

 _Bonjour ! Après tant d'attente, voici finalement le troisième chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai mis à écrire celui-ci, mais je suis actuellement beaucoup occupée._

 _Un chapitre légèrement plus court que les deux précédents, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même !_

 _Au prochain chapitre, les retrouvailles !_

Précisions sur l'histoire : Jon Snow n'a jamais été assassiné et n'a donc jamais ressuscité. Sansa est restée à Port-Réal depuis la mort de Joffrey, toujours mariée à Tyrion qui s'est donc comme prévu allié à Daenerys. La "Bataille des Bâtards" n'a jamais eu lieu, et les Bolton tiennent encore Winterfell. Jorah n'est pas contaminé.

 **DAENERYS**

Il avait tout d'un homme du Nord, aussi bien dans son apparence physique que dans son attitude. Son long visage solennel n'était pas sans remémorer son père Eddard Stark, dont la jeune Khaleesi avait déjà aperçu quelques gravures dans les énormes ouvrages que Maître Illyrio l'avait incitée à lire lorsqu'elle était enfant, dans le but d'être mieux instruite sur l'histoire des Sept Couronnes. Il était plutôt mince et elle trouvait que sa silhouette dégageait un certain charme, elle n'aurait su en dire la raison. De soyeuses boucles d'un noir de jais encadraient son visage abritant à plusieurs endroits de fines cicatrices, dont la plus marquée se situait juste au-dessus de son arcade sourcilière. Mais ce qui subjugua le plus Daenerys, c'étaient ses yeux. Des yeux sombres, si sombres qu'elle avait le sentiment de se noyer dans les profondeurs abyssales lorsqu'elle croisait son regard. Ses pupilles étaient d'un gris tellement prononcé qu'on aurait plutôt tendance à les dire noires.

Durant la majeure partie du repas, il n'avait quasiment prononcé aucun mot. Sans doute avait-il pareillement hérité du caractère noble et réservé de la famille Stark. Toutefois, aussi discret se fût-il montré au dîner, l'image du Lord Commandant flottait encore dans son esprit.

« Par les sept enfers ! rugissait la reine avec indignation en faisant les cents pas. Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas informée plus tôt ? »

La soirée de réception achevée, elle avait regagné sa suite royale en compagnie d'un Tyrion légèrement effrayé. En effet, la jeune femme fulminait, et les yeux emplis de colère et de reproches qu'elle posait avec fermeté sur lui le faisaient presque reculer. Il était bien placé pour le savoir après tant de mois passés à ses côtés : mieux ne valait-il pas intensifier le courroux d'un Targaryen en le contredisant, sous peine de, disait-on, éveiller le dragon. Le Nain se montrait donc le plus modéré possible, malgré la multitude de répliques cinglantes qui lui démangeaient la langue. Il avait pris place dans un fauteuil de velours, faisant face à la grande fenêtre procurant une vue aérienne sur la cité. Il scrutait Daenerys qui se mouvait avec fureur de long en large dans la chambre.

« Majesté, commença-t-il avec complaisance, à l'évidence, je m'attendais à ce que vous soyez déjà au courant.

-Comment aurais-je pu ? s'offusqua-t-elle en stoppant ses mouvements pour planter ses yeux dans les siens, les sourcils arqués.

-Il est le frère de Sansa. Toutes deux êtes de proches amies. J'eus osé espérer qu'elle vous communiquerait la nouvelle. »

Elle se mit alors à cogiter quelques instants, se rappelant son entrevue avec la Stark aux jardins. Qu'avait-elle omis de préciser lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de la Garde de Nuit ? _Je n'ai pas évoqué son nom, j'ai simplement parlé du Lord Commandant._ Durant une fraction de seconde, elle s'en voulu quelque peu d'avoir négligé ce détail, cependant elle ne s'accabla pas davantage et se réemploya à sa marche nerveuse au travers de la pièce. Certes, elle avait sa part de culpabilité dans cet important malentendu, mais Tyrion aurait tout de même dû l'en avertir.

« Une Main se doit de tenir son souverain au courant de chaque événement, le sermonna-elle à nouveau. Particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agit d'un renseignement essentiel comme celui-ci !

-Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, Majesté. Pardonnez ma bévue. »

La reine n'était pas d'humeur à argumenter davantage. Elle commanda Tyrion de prendre congé et il retourna alors en direction de ses appartements. Elle demeurait à présent seule devant sa fenêtre qui laissait paraître les ultimes lueurs du soleil couchant. Elle prit place sur l'assise que le Lannister venait de délaisser, s'y installa commodément et lâcha un bruyant soupir tout en fermant progressivement ses paupières. Épuisée de s'être querellée depuis la fin du dîner, elle entreprit de s'apaiser en faisant vagabonder son esprit autre part.

Des arbres, elle ne discernait que la cime pointant vers les contrées célestes. Les bâtisses, quant à elles, paraissaient aussi minuscules que les grains de sable enrobant les vastes déserts d'Essos. De ses doigts, elle pouvait caresser de voluptueux nuages teintés d'orangé, de la brûlante couleur du feu. Lorsqu'elle baissa ses yeux davantage, une myriade d'écailles noires aux chatoiements vermeil s'étala à sa vue. Elle prit alors consience avec ébahissement d'où elle se tenait.

Du haut de Drogon, le plus robuste de ses trois formidables dragons, et par ailleurs celui qu'elle chérissait le plus de par sa couleur et son appellation, Daenerys survolait paisiblement la cité royale. De son point de vue, elle bénéficiait d'un large panorama sur la ville. L'intégralité de celle-ci s'étalait sous ses yeux fascinés, des quartiers les plus démunis longeant la Néra aux plus hautes tours du Donjon Rouge sur la colline d'Aegon. Étrangement, elle n'était pas en mesure de prendre le contrôle du gigantesque dragon. Elle se laissait donc porter avec intrigue vers les destinations qu'il convoitait et se contentait d'apprécier pleinement les paysages s'érigeant sous ses pieds.

En une fraction de secondes, les édifices de pierre et les toitures rouges disparurent pour laisser place à une grandiose étendue d'herbe verdoyante se situant en contrebas d'une immense montagne, elle aussi parsemée de verdure. Ca et là se trouvaient de petits regroupements de maisons façonnées à même la terre. Instantanément, la jeune Khaleesi reconnut l'endroit. Il s'agissait en effet de Vaes Dothrak, l'unique ville de la Mer Dothraki, bâtie au pied de la Mère des Montagnes. L'entrée était bordée de deux colossales statues de bronze massif représentant des chevaux cabrés. Le cheval avait éternellement demeuré l'animal fétiche du peuple Dothraki qu'elle avait si longtemps côtoyé auparavant.

La première fois qu'elle s'était rendue en ce lieu, elle était âgée d'à peine treize ans et venait tout juste d'être vendue à Khal Drogo par son charmant frère, Viserys. La caractère impétueux de ce dernier l'avait d'ailleurs conduit tout droit à la mort sous un flot d'or en fusion.

A nouveau, le décor changea complètement. Un environnement plus aride et bien plus populeux succéda à Vaes Dothrak. De même, Daenerys n'eut aucune peine à identifier la vaste cité. Une impressionnante pyramide s'élevait parmi les habitations, surplombant la baie des Serfs qui s'étendait au-delà. Meereen. Elle avait consacré une grande partie de sa conquête du Trône à régner sur Meereen, après y avoir totalement aboli l'esclavage. Ce moment de sa vie restait à ses yeux une période déterminante quant à son tempérament. Elle y avait acquis les compétences nécessaires pour gouverner et avait été confrontée à ses premiers véritables ennemis, les Fils de la Harpie. Ce fût également à Meereen qu'elle fit connaissance de Tyrion Lannister, échappé clandestin de Port-Réal suite à l'assassinat de l'Usurpateur Joffrey.

Toujours perchée sur le dos de Drogon, la reine ressentit alors un soupçon de regret. Ces années lui manquaient. Ces années où elle n'était pas contrainte à consumer ses journées monotones cloîtrée entre les remparts de la Capitale. Dorénavant, elle n'aspirait qu'à la nouveauté. La jeune femme désirait ardemment découvrir de nouvelles contrées au sein du continent de Westeros, et ce désir s'amplifiait de lunes en lunes, de jours en jours. Daenerys éprouvait simplement le besoin d'explorer de nouveaux parages et de croiser de nouvelles personnes. La récente arrivée de la Garde de Nuit et notamment du Lord Commandant Jon Snow lui avait donc procuré une grande bouffée d'air frais.

Tandis qu'elle repensait au bâtard du Nord, une bise glaciale vint promptement lui fouetter les joues. La chape de plomb qui les assaillait s'estompa instantanément pour laisser place à une froideur que jamais la jeune femme n'avait connue dans sa vie. Tous ses membres se pétrifièrent au contact de ce climat hivernal, d'autant plus qu'elle était uniquement vêtue de sa fine robe blanche aux épaules découvertes. Seules les écailles de Drogon parvenaient à la revivifier quelque peu. Un sentiment d'inquiétude naquit en Daenerys, ne comprenant guère ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Elle risqua alors un regard craintif en contrebas, et un spectacle insoupçonné s'exhiba à ses yeux empourprés par le froid.

Il n'y avait là plus aucune empreinte de végétation ou de quelconque forme de vie. Exclusivement une vaste étendue d'un blanc lumineux qui semblait se poursuivre à des milliers de lieues. Une infinitude de grands conifères couverts de neige peuplait la contrée. La simple immensité de la zone procura à la jeune Targaryen de nombreuses vagues de frémissements arpentant chaque partie de son corps engourdi. Où se trouvait-elle donc ?

Le dragon écarlate volait inlassablement dans la même direction, et paraissait déterminé à atteindre un certain objectif dont elle ne connaissait absolument pas l'emplacement. Lorsqu'il battait fréquemment de ses majestueuses ailes afin de prendre de l'altitude, un courant d'air glacé heurtait Daenerys de plein fouet et elle se prit à s'interroger quant à sa survie en ces lieux. Effectivement, elle commençait déjà à ressentir avec angoisse son sang se figer dans ses veines et elle peinait à prendre sa respiration. Elle jugea alors préférable de prendre les devants sur Drogon et tenta de le diriger en se concentrant vigoureusement sur la direction, comme à l'accoutumée. En vain. La créature n'accordait guère attention aux ordres de sa mère et continuait à planer vers ce qui semblait être le Nord, au vu de la température qui s'amoindrissait à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Constatant, impuissante, la dangerosité de la situation dans laquelle elle était engagée, la terreur la prit aux trippes. Elle était dans l'impossibilité d'agir. Soudainement, l'atmosphère commença à changer et la jeune femme percevait une importante présence dont elle n'aurait su affirmer l'origine.

Après une dizaine de minutes durant lesquelles elle n'avait cessé de grelotter sur le dos de Drogon, son ressenti se confirma bel et bien. Une forme colossale émergea des ténèbres septentrionaux, et si le dragon n'atterissait pas au sol immédiatement, ils fonceraient tout droit dans l'indéfinissable chose, telle une carriole dans un mur. Daenerys fût prise de panique et réessaya désespérément de guider sa monture dans le sens opposé, mais ses injonctions n'eurent à nouveau aucun effet sur l'animal. C'en était fini, il allait heurter la chose et ils tomberaient tous les deux à la renverse. Plus ils approchaient, plus la forme se dessinait nettement à ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle comprit finalement de quoi il s'agissait, la jeune femme crut qu'elle était atteinte de folie en raison du froid qui la tenaillait. Toutefois, sa vision, aussi insensée soit-elle, lui paraissait bien réelle.

Devant elle s'érigeait un incroyable mur haut d'au moins cinq cents pieds, essentiellement composé d'une glace miroitante qui lui aveugla les yeux. Cette glace était, selon elle, bien loin d'être ordinaire. En effet, elle arborait une couleur tout à fait singulière, un bleu givré que la jeune femme n'aurait jamais cru trouvable à l'état naturel. Ou peut-être était-ce l'oeuvre d'un Homme, là, en plein milieu d'une toundra... ?

Mais Daenerys n'était pour le moment pas disposée à spéculer sur les origines de la structure, Drogon chargeant toujours en plein sur l'obstacle. Dans une sensation d'une grande étrangeté, elle fût prise d'intenses vertiges et sentit son corps quitter petit à petit le dos de son dragon écarlate. Elle se trouva soudainement aussi éthérée que de la soie tout en ressentant ses membres se regorger de leur habituelle chaleur ardente. Puis elle devina quelqu'un derrière elle qui la secouait légèrement, tandis qu'elle fixait avec émerveillement l'épais mur de glace qui paraissait irradier son environnement d'une aura protectrice. Drogon, quant à lui, s'était subitement volatilisé.

« ...Daenerys... » lui murmurait une voix masculine qui semblait transportée par le vent.

La reine Targaryen se mit alors à penser à Jon Snow.

« ...Daenerys... » continuait l'homme à son oreille.

« ...Daenerys... ? »

Ses yeux se rouvrirent finalement et elle se retrouva de nouveau dans sa chaleureuse chambre dans la tour royale du Donjon Rouge. Quel soulagement ce fût pour elle de regagner son ambiance familière et par dessus-tout de se savoir en sécurité. Combien de temps avait-elle sommeillé ainsi ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée et, à dire vrai, cela lui importait peu. Elle s'était suffisamment reposée pour être en mesure de se rétablir à ses occupations de souveraine.

« Reine Daenerys ? lui parvint alors cette fameuse voix, un peu plus forte qu'elle ne l'était dans son rêve. Il vous faudrait vous lever, Majesté. Le Lord Commandant vous attend avec impatience dans le grand hall. »

La jeune femme n'eut peine à reconnaître les mots de Tyrion. Elle se redressa doucement du fauteuil de velours dans lequel elle s'était inopportunément endormie la veille, puis jeta un coup d'oeil à travers la baie vitrée se dressant sous ses yeux. Elle constata effectivement que les premiers rayons du soleil avaient déjà accompli une partie non négligeable de leur chemin vers le midi.

N'étant guère motivée à s'apprêter longuement et minutieusement devant son large miroir durant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, elle s'accoutra simplement d'une ample robe aux couleurs rosées et orna sa chevelure argentée de la broche en forme de dragon qu'elle affectionnait tant. Une fois convenablement parée pour se présenter à la cour, elle descendit les interminables marches de marbre de sa tour. Tyrion, lui, s'était déjà eclipsé depuis un bon moment.

Lors de son réveil subit, Daenerys avait écouté sa Main sans véritablement percevoir le sens de ses propos, demeurant encore bouleversée de son rêve – ou de son cauchemar, elle n'aurait su dire. Il avait évoqué le Lord Commandant, elle en était certaine et c'était apparemment le seul élément qu'elle avait pu saisir.

Cependant, ses doutes quant aux dires du Lannister fûrent rapidement clarifiés lorsqu'elle tomba quasiment nez à nez avec l'homme du Nord et ses patrouilleurs de la Garde de Nuit quand elle parvint dans le grand hall du Donjon Rouge. Celui-ci lui s'inclina solennellement à son arrivée afin de la saluer, ses camarades firent de même. La reine remarqua alors que Jon Snow arborait une bien meilleure mine que lors du dîner de réception, ses traits n'étaient plus aussi marqués bien que ses cicatrices subsistaient. Pourtant à ses yeux, cela lui donnait une certaine beauté.

Quelques pas se firent entendre du côté de la salle à manger, et en sortit Tyrion qui semblait de nouveau avoir consommé les délicieux mets de la cuisinière avec excès.

« Majesté, j'ai fait la promesse à Lord Snow que vous l'emmeneriez voir sa sœur mon épouse dans les jardins. J'ai pour ma part du pain sur la planche avec les nouvelles recrues à dénicher... »

La jeune femme riva alors ses yeux lilas sur lui d'un regard assassin, qui signifiait qu'ils auraient à tenir une fâcheuse conversation par la suite. Toutefois elle s'efforça de garder son sang-froid devant leurs invités.

« Ce serait pour moi un réel plaisir, Lord Commandant » accepta-t-elle en souriant aimablement au jeune loup.


	4. Retrouvailles

**Disclaimer : l'univers de Game of Thrones ne m'appartient en aucun cas.**

 **JON**

La jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent l'invita alors à la suivre jusqu'aux jardins royaux. Jon adressa un bref mouvement de tête à ses frères jurés après avoir été informé qu'ils allaient durant ce temps arpenter la citadelle en compagnie de Tyrion, afin de repérer de potentielles recrues pour le Mur. Il tourna alors les talons et emboîta le pas de la reine Daenerys qui se dirigeait vers une étroite porte se situant sous les colimaçons de marbre. Le pan de sa longue robe pastel ondoyait derrière elle avec légèreté, et Jon prit conscience qu'il n'avait oncques connu pareille grâce en quelqu'un auparavant. Bien qu'il ait vécu aux côtés des nombreuses demoiselles et dames de Winterfell, celles-ci ne revêtaient pas d'habillements aussi raffinés que dans les pays du Sud. La fraîcheur du Nord contraignait qui que ce soit à se couvrir adéquatement pour endurer ce climat.

Tandis qu'il suivait silencieusement la Targaryen qui ne semblait pas résolue à lui faire la conversation, il songea alors à sa sœur, Sansa. Ainsi elle n'avait nullement quitté Port-Réal depuis leur arrivée avec Père et Arya. Et par-dessus tout, elle avait épousé le Nain ! Pourtant, Jon se souvint avec amertume de la tendresse qu'elle dédiait à l'époque au prince Joffrey, futur meurtrier de leur père et de leur frère Robb... La malheureuse avait indubitablement dû en baver suite à la décapitation de Père, prisonnière de son exécrable bourreau. Cependant, malgré son attitude laissant à désirer, Jon n'en voulait aucunement à sa sœur. Elle était à cet âge jeune et naïve, tout comme lui. Elle n'avait guère réalisé le danger qu'elle faisait encourir à sa maisonnée en côtoyant la fratrie Lannister.

Le fait de savoir Sansa en sûreté dans le Donjon Rouge arracha un fardeau immensurable au bâtard du Nord, mais cette nouvelle eut également pour conséquence de l'alarmer davantage quant au destin d'une personne qui n'était autre qu'Arya. Si cette dernière n'était pas restée aux côtés de sa sœur aînée, alors elle était plus vulnérable que jamais. Seule, échappée clandestine de Port-Réal, la jeune fille au caractère de loup avait peu de chances de s'en tirer indemne. Mais Jon estima préférable d'éviter de réfléchir au sort de sa protégée, déjà suffisamment endolori ainsi, et reporta son attention sur la souveraine Daenerys.

Ils pénétraient désormais dans un cloître auréolant un étonnant petit jardin chargé d'une multitude de fleurs aux teintes plus vives les unes que les autres. Au centre s'élevait, bâtie en pierre grise, une impressionnante sculpture à l'effigie de la maison Targaryen, représentant un dragon féroce crachant de puissantes flammes. Seules ses pupilles étaient enluminées, substituées par une paire de rubis étincelants. La bête sanguinaire était sculptée avec tant de méticulosité que lorsqu'il passa devant, Jon en eut froid dans le dos. S'il n'était pas même apte à faire face à une statue, le jeune homme s'interrogea avec aigreur s'il aurait quelque jour l'audace d'approcher de véritables dragons. Daenerys sembla remarquer la réaction de son convive, comme en attesta le léger rire qu'elle laissa échapper. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait la parole depuis leurs quelques minutes de cheminement :

« N'ayez crainte, le rassura-t-elle en ralentissant la cadence afin d'être à ses côtés, mes dragons sont présentement plongés dans un sommeil profond et pacifique. »

Jon eut vraiment du mal à admettre ce qu'il entendait. La totalité de cette extravagante histoire de dragons s'avérait donc ? Tout cela l'intriguait grandement, néanmoins il se garda de poser des questions, sous peine de paraître inconvenant.

Drogon, Viserion et Rhaegal. Telles étaient les appellations du prétendu trio de dragons de la reine. Cette dernière ne chevauchait prétendument que l'un d'entre eux, Drogon, le plus vigoureux et le plus menaçant des trois. Mais où renfermait-elle d'aussi imposantes créatures à Port-Réal ? Disposaient-ils d'un bâtiment spécifique ? Les laissait-elle prendre leur envol au-dessus de la cité ? Tant de questions se percutaient dans l'esprit de Jon, tandis qu'il accompagnait toujours Daenerys, empruntant une porte de bois qui semblait donner accès à l'extérieur.

En son for intérieur, le jeune loup brûlait d'en connaître davantage quant à l'histoire de la reine, sa conquête de Westeros, ses formidables chevauchées de dragons et bien d'autres. Il aurait voulu savoir le sort qu'avait été réservé aux Lannister, le destin des diverses grandes maisonnées du continent. Mais l'impérissable vêtement noir qu'il revêtait quotidiennement ne cessait de lui remémorer que sa place résidait au Mur et qu'il y était lié éternellement par le fameux serment qu'il avait prononcé devant les dieux. Un homme de la Garde de Nuit n'était nullement concerné par les affaires familiales ni même par la couronne. De surcroît, il prit conscience que la fraîcheur du Nord lui manquait rudement, ayant été accoutumé à ce climat hivernal depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Cette escapade dans le Sud lui confirma rapidement qu'il n'était guère fait pour y séjourner, de par la chaleur qui y régnait tout comme par son atmosphère ambiguë.

« Nous arrivons, annonça soudainement la jeune femme. Votre sœur se promène de l'autre côté de ces palissades. »

Elle cessa alors de marcher et fit volte-face. Jon, surpris de son arrêt subit, manqua de la heurter de plein fouet. Elle prétendit de pas y avoir fait attention et riva ses prunelles sur les siennes. Ces dernières scintillaient toujours de leur ensorcelante lueur d'améthyste. Il n'eût d'autre alternative que d'accrocher son regard au sien à son tour, bien qu'elle le déstabilisât quelque peu. Elle paraissait attendre qu'il dise quelque chose.

« Vous n'êtes décidémment pas des plus bavards, Jon Snow, lâcha-t-elle finalement. J'osais espérer que vous me tiendriez la conversation durant notre bref chemin jusqu'aux jardins. »

Le Lord Commandant ne sût quoi répliquer et se contenta de la dévisager sans broncher. Il n'était certes pas des plus expressifs, mais il était fort observateur. Derrière l'apparence confiante et sereine de Daenerys, il discerna une once de trouble dans ses yeux et s'en interrogea sur le motif. Ils restèrent ainsi face à face durant plusieurs minutes, espérant une action de la part de l'autre.

« Vous ressemblez beaucoup à Lord Eddard, lui dit-elle. Ce fût un homme d'honneur. »

A nouveau, Jon ne répondit pas mais ne fût pas moins touché du compliment. Qu'on lui dise qu'il s'apparentait à son père lui procurait un agréable sentiment de fierté. De tous les enfants Stark, il était paradoxalement celui qui avait le plus hérité de sa physionomie nordique, suivi de près par la jeune Arya. Cette similitude avait d'ailleurs sans l'ombre d'un doute grandement contribué au fait qu'ils s'entendent si bien à Winterfell. Leurs frères et sœurs, quant à eux, correspondaient davantage à leur ascendance maternelle, les Tully.

Voyant que Jon ne daignait toujours pas prendre la parole, elle renonça à la tentative de dialoguer avec lui et se focalisa alors avec regret sur ce qu'ils étaient initialement venus faire :

« Je ne vais pas vous retarder plus longtemps, vous devez assurément être impatient de rejoindre Sansa.

-En effet, Majesté. En vous remerciant de m'avoir accordé de votre temps.

-Avec plaisir. »

La jeune Targaryen détacha enfin son regard du sien et entreprit de rebrousser chemin afin de le laisser aller voir sa sœur en toute intimité. Lorsque, pas à pas, elle passa progressivement à ses côtés, Jon devina un regard fuyant posé sur lui avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse totalement de son champ de vision. Depuis son arrivée à Port-Réal la veille, ce n'était pas la première fois que la souveraine agissait de manière énigmatique envers lui. Il l'avait notamment aperçue un bon nombre de fois les yeux posés sur lui avec insistance au cours du dîner de réception. Il n'aurait su affirmer si elle se comportait de la sorte envers chacun des invités ou si elle s'intéressait essentiellement à lui.

Toutefois, là n'était point le moment de sonder les attitudes singulières de la reine. Effectivement, comme cette dernière le lui avait avisé, sa sœur Sansa l'attendait au-delà de la palissade. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas revue qu'il craignit de ne pas même la reconnaître. Présentement, le jeune loup n'était pas encore pleinement conscient qu'il était sur le point de revoir un membre de sa famille. Son cœur n'osait croire à de pareilles retrouvailles tant les dernières lunes avaient été pénibles pour leur maisonnée.

Et pourtant, elle se trouvait bien là. Assise sur un fin banc de fer forgé, accaparée sur sa couture. Bien qu'elle fût plus grande et son faciès plus adulte, il n'eût aucune peine à retrouver en elle le visage de la jeune fille avait qui il avait passé son enfance. Sa chevelure d'un auburn prononcé, toujours impeccablement ordonnée, encadrait son élégante figure. Jon s'avança doucement vers elle avec appréhension, bien qu'il n'eût aucune raison d'angoisser. Au bruit du crissement des gravillons sous ses chausses, Sansa lâcha aussitôt son activité et se redressa d'un bond, semblant avoir anticipé l'arrivée de son frère aîné. Peut-être l'attendait-elle en ces lieux depuis plusieurs heures pour faire preuve d'une telle vivacité. Se tenant bien droite face à lui, elle l'observa avec intensité comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas un imposteur. Celui-ci fit de même, non pour l'identifier mais simplement pour constater à quel point elle avait grandi.

Ainsi, demeurant seuls dans le jardin royal, aucun d'eux ne se risqua à articuler la moindre parole, les mots restant bloqués en travers de leur gorge. Ils se contentèrent de se détailler mutuellement, leurs yeux parcourant avec attention chaque parcelle de leur corps.

Figés telles des statues, ils n'osaient faire le premier pas envers l'autre. Allaient-ils rester ainsi à se contempler éternellement ? Jon remarqua avec désarroi une discrète larme perlant sur la joue rosie de Sansa. Désemparé de ce larmoiement, il ne su que faire et s'efforça de trouver un moyen de gérer la situation, lorsque, à son grand soulagement, un sourire timide sur les lèvres de la jolie rousse vint le rassurer qu'il ne s'agissait point là de chagrin. Il jugea alors le moment venu de rompre l'insoutenable tension qui opprimait l'atmosphère : il ouvrit largement les bras tout en se dirigeant vers elle avec précipitation avant que cette dernière n'aille s'y loger à toutes jambes, avide de recouvrer la présence réconfortante de son grand frère. Ils demeurèrent ainsi enlacés sous le soleil durant plusieurs minutes, profitant le plus longuement possible de la compagnie de l'autre suite à tant d'années d'éloignement. Ressentant une respiration saccadée et des sanglots répétés dans le creux de son cou, Jon ressera davantage leur étreinte.

Le désir de regagner le Mur s'était instantanément volatilisé. Jamais plus le Lord Commandant ne laisserait quiconque porter atteinte à sa sœur. Elle avait besoin de lui, tout comme il avait besoin d'elle. Comme le leur avait incessamment répété leur père auparavant, _«Isolé, le loup est attaquable. En meute, il est bien plus résistant. »._ Il n'accorda jamais autant d'importance à ce discours qu'en l'instant même, Sansa chaudement pelotonnée contre son épaule. Ces retrouvailles ranimèrent en lui un sentiment qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé depuis son départ de Winterfell, le sentiment d'avoir pour unique devoir la protection des êtres qu'il chérissait le plus. Dès le premier instant où il avait franchi les remparts de Châteaunoir il y a désormais bien des lunes, un fragment considérable de son âme s'était arraché à son corps, lui infligeant une sombre blessure s'étant douloureusement meurtrie de jours en jours. La présence de Sansa fût pour lui un immense apaisement, l'immergeant dans une incomparable quiétude.

Les deux enfants du Nord se séparèrent enfin, émotionnés de ces chaleureuses retrouvailles. Le cœur de Jon battait à tout rompre et ses mains étaient parcourues de légers tremblements, manifestations de l'intense émoi s'étant brusquement emparé de lui. Tandis que Sansa s'époussetait le visage à l'aide d'un soyeux mouchoir qu'elle avait sorti de sa sacoche de couture suspendue à sa taille, le jeune loup la contempla puis un sourire radieux se dessina instinctivement sur ses lèvres. Constatant l'heureuse expression de son aîné, elle ne put s'abstenir de l'imiter. Une remarquable harmonie s'était installée entre eux. Nul besoin de prononcer le moindre mot, le tendre sentiment qui les animait arpentait les deux jeunes gens comme s'ils n'avaient formé qu'une unique et même personne. Ce fût elle qui brisa le silence :

« Il était temps, déclara-t-elle, calmée de ses sanglots.

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, confirma vivement Jon. Cela faisait longtemps. _Bien trop_ longtemps.

-J'en avais même arrêté de compter les lunes écoulées depuis notre départ de Winterfell.

-Pas une nuitée à Châteaunoir je n'ai cessé d'être tourmenté quant à toi, à vous tous. »

Sansa abaissa alors tristement les yeux, l'allusion de leurs frères et sœurs disparus la touchant visiblement autant que lui. Son regard errant en disait long sur ce qu'elle avait pu endurer aux côtés des Lannister et le chagrin qu'elle avait emmagasiné durant cette interminable période d'isolement à Port-Réal.

« Aucune nouvelle de Bran, Arya ou Rickon ne t'est parvenue ? demanda-t-elle soucieusement bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

- _Aucune_. »


	5. Songes

**DAENERYS**

Intimement plongée dans ses réflexions, la Mère des Dragons arpentait les inébranlables remparts de pierre qui abritaient le Donjon Rouge. L'absence de Tyrion, parti dénicher de nouvelles recrues à la citadelle en compagnie de la Garde, ainsi que de son amie Sansa, en pleines retrouvailles avec son frère aîné Jon Snow, la laissait présentement perdue dans une inhabituelle solitude. En effet, elle écoulait ordinairement la plupart de son temps libre aux côtés de la Main et de son épouse. Désoeuvrée, elle avait décidé de s'offrir une promenade en solitaire sur les interminables fortifications du château. Bien que très vétuste et par endroits délabré, la reine avait toujours affectionné cet endroit. Cela lui évoquait son écrasante domination face aux forces Lannister, il y a de cela des lunes.

L'intense bataille que Daenerys avait livrée à Port-Réal lors de son abordage sur la côte n'était pas prête de disparaître de ses souvenirs. Targaryen, Tyrell, Martell, Greyjoy, Dothrakis, toutes ces maisonnées unies par un farouche désir de vengeance n'avaient fait qu'une ce jour-là. Par centaines, les embarcations qui composaient leur colossale flotte avaient finalement atteint l'illustre baie de la Néra. Sitôt le Donjon Rouge dans son champ de vision, la reine s'était affairée à grimper sur le dos de l'imposant Drogon, dans l'objectif de bénéficier d'une vue aérienne de la cité qu'ils s'apprêtaient à attaquer. Ce fût alors pour eux un atout non négligeable, puisqu'elle avait été en mesure de scruter l'entièreté de ce qui se tramait côté Lannister. Du haut du dragon aux écailles noires, un panorama spectaculaire de la bataille s'était offert à elle. Les Dothrakis furent ceux qui engagèrent le combat. Déterminés à contenter les requêtes de leur souveraine, ils n'y étaient décidément pas allés de main morte. Accoutrés de leurs coupe-gorges et de leurs machettes de guerre, les impétueux guerriers n'avaient nullement hésité à charger tout droit sur leurs antagonistes, à savoir les gardes royaux de la reine Cersei. Les hurlements de douleur et de rage avaient tonné durant d'interminables heures, tandis qu'une nauséabonde odeur de sang s'élevait jusqu'aux narines de la Khaleesi. Bien que n'intervenant pas dans le vif de la bataille, elle ne s'était néanmoins pas le moins du monde prélassée sur ses lauriers. Ordonnant à Drogon de cracher ses fabuleuses flammes flamboyantes, elle avait été la première à rejoindre le Donjon Rouge, ravageant chacun de ses opposants sur son passage.

Lorsque leur affrontement sans merci fût couronné d'une évidente victoire, chacun des gardes Lannister ayant mordu la poussière, la gigantesque créature l'avait précautionneusement déposée sur les denses remparts rougeâtres auréolant l'édifice royal. A ce moment précis, la jeune Targaryen avait été saisie d'un sentiment d'une exquise satisfaction. Triomphante, elle se dressait superbement sur les fortifications, le souffle chaud de Drogon lui caressant agréablement la nuque. Viserion et Rhaegal, quant à eux, survolaient majestueusement les plus hautes tours du Donjon, le bruissement du mouvement de leurs immensurables ailes retentissant dans toute la cité. Ensemble, ils dominaient l'intégralité de Port-Réal. Ensemble, ils surplombaient tout ce qui se trouvait en contre-bas. Ce fût alors l'unique instant où Daenerys goûta véritablement la quiétude.

Là était l'explication pour laquelle elle aimait tant parcourir les remparts, en souvenir de ce mémorable jour.

Comme à l'accoutumée, elle reprit aigrement conscience qu'elle n'aurait vraisemblablement plus en aucun cas l'occasion de renouveler de pareilles péripéties. Dîner, prendre part au conseil restreint, consulter le peuple, se promener dans les vergers ou sur les remparts, voilà à quoi se résumait sa vie désormais. La personne qu'elle avait été auparavant mourait sinistrement à petit feu, laissant place à une jeune femme morose et sans ambition, errant inlassablement dans le passé qu'elle souhaitait tant recouvrer. La flamme qui l'animait s'étouffait de jours en jours et ne représentait aujourd'hui plus que braises.

Curieusement, elle se prit même à envier de quelque façon le Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit. Ses connaissances sur celle-ci se réduisaient au fait que des hommes, tout de noir vêtus, patrouillaient auprès du Mur colossal qui faisait barrage entre le Royaume des Sept Couronnes et les terres givrées et bestiales qui s'étendaient au-delà. Cependant, elle se doutait que l'ennui devait s'y faire bien rare, et que les journées de ces hommes étaient probablement comblées d'une multitude d'occupations, toutes aussi diverses les unes que les autres.

Tout en continuant à cheminer à pas lent, elle songea de nouveau au rêve singulier dans lequel elle avait été embarquée la nuit dernière. Il lui avait fait frayeur tout autant qu'il l'avait fascinée. C'était donc en ce lieu que les frères jurés passaient l'intégralité de leur vie ? Dans ces vastes toundras enneigées et au pied de cet effroyable Mur de glace ? Daenerys ignorait complètement la raison pour laquelle une telle vision s'était introduite dans son esprit ensommeillé. Dès lors que ses paupières se fermaient, l'image ensorcelante du Mur lui reparaissait instantanément, comme imprimée à la surface de ses iris. Elle ne parvenait guère à s'en défaire.

Intérieurement, elle s'avoua que cette douteuse apparition au sein de son esprit avait étonnamment piqué sa curiosité. Ayant vécu sur le continent d'Essos durant la grande majorité de sa vie, elle s'était de fréquentes fois prise à espérer avec fantaisie que des flocons de neige se mettent à tourbillonner dans le ciel pour atterrir dans ses soyeuses boucles d'argent, mais elle avait pertinemment conscience qu'un tel climat était tout bonnement impossible. Au Nord, les habitants étaient familiarisés à ce genre d'ambiance, et la neige ne représentait pour eux qu'un désagrément dans leurs ouvrages quotidiens. La jeune femme n'était pas de cet avis. Une averse de neige relevait à ses yeux, pour ainsi dire, de l'imaginaire. Il lui paraissait extravagant que la fraîcheur soit si excessive à tel point que les gouttes d'eau se cristallisent dans le courant de leur chute. Pourtant, elle l'avait constaté de ses propres yeux -ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Elle se fit la promesse qu'un jour, elle se rendrait dans le Nord pour jouir de ce spectacle. Éventuellement pourrait-elle même...

Le cours de ses réflexions fût soudainement interrompu par un bruissement qui la fit tressaillir. Le bruit en question provenait de derrière, puis elle ne tarda pas à reconnaître le cliquetis caractéristique de la démarche d'un homme en armure. Elle fit prudemment volte-face et tomba nez à nez avec le chevalier de la maison Mormont.

« Ser Jorah, l'accueillit-elle en lui souriant bienveillamment, tout en le fixant de ses prunelles lilas. Je suis enchantée de votre compagnie.

-Que faites-vous donc ici toute seule, Majesté ? la questionna-t-il d'un air soucieux. Ne préférez-vous pas vous joindre aux dames de la cour ?

-Pas le moins du monde, répondit-elle en levant furtivement les yeux au ciel. Je préfère grandement chercher à répondre aux centaines d'interrogations qui se percutent dans mon esprit... Autrement dit, je réfléchis.

-Si je puis me permettre, à quoi réfléchissez-vous donc, Khaleesi ? »

La jeune femme hésita le temps de quelques secondes, mais se remémora brusquement d'un fait qui lui avait échappé jusque là.

« Vous avez vécu dans le Nord, Ser Jorah, n'est-ce pas ? »

Écarquillant les yeux, le soldat sembla stupéfait d'une telle question. Il répondit néanmoins :

« Effectivement, Majesté. Sur l'Île-aux-Ours. Puis-je savoir la raison d'une pareille interrogation de votre part ?

-Comment était-ce ? questionna-t-elle de nouveau, ignorant sa demande. Vous en souvenez-vous ? »

Elle était soudainement prise d'une brusque envie de tout connaître sur les terres natales de Ser Jorah. Elle fixait intensément ce dernier, si intensément qu'elle aurait pu en devenir inquiétante. Au cours de leur cheminement ensemble, le chevalier n'avait qu'occasionnellement évoqué l'Île-aux-Ours, et encore moins sa famille. Daenerys était au courant des multiples conflits qui avaient éclaté entre les différentes maisonnées du Nord, il y fort longtemps. L'exil de Ser Jorah en fût l'une des désastreuses conséquences.

« Oui, je m'en souviens, lâcha-t-il finalement dans un soupir. Un lieu très paisible, le bosquet était mon endroit favori. Mais le climat y était terriblement rude, je doute que je puisse un jour me réadapter à une telle froideur.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle, son attrait s'amplifiant. Y neigeait-il ?

-Bien évidemment. Partout dans le Nord, les averses de neige sont perpétuelles. »

Lorsque le soldat remarqua un éclat contemplatif dans les yeux de la jeune femme, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. A la manière d'une enfant, elle semblait éperdument ensorcelée, ses yeux en amandes grands ouverts et ses lèvres légèrement disjointes.

« J'aimerais beaucoup connaître le Nord, reprit-elle en se détournant pour apprécier la baie. C'est une région qui semble splendide.

-Il est vrai, Khaleesi. On y trouve une variété de rose bleue d'une admirable joliesse qu'on ne peut observer nulle part ailleurs.

-Comme celles ornant la couronne que mon frère Rhaegar offrit à Lyanna Stark lors de l'inoubliable tournoi ?

-Précisément, oui. »

L'apparentement se fit instinctivement dans son esprit. Lyanna était la jeune sœur d'Eddard Stark, elle s'était donc avérée être la tante de Jon Snow.

La dernière réplique de Ser Jorah s'était faite plus sèche que les précédentes. Elle savait qu'il n'affectionnait pas particulièrement la maison du loup-garou, mais ne put s'abstenir de poser une ultime question :

« Avez-vous fréquenté les Stark, auparavant ?

-Je crains que non, Majesté. Leur fils aîné n'était encore qu'un bambin quand j'ai quitté l'Île-aux-Ours, et Ned Stark venait tout juste de ramener à Winterfell son fils adultérin. Cet événement avait fait beaucoup de tapage à l'époque.

-Vous parlez bien entendu de Jon Snow, j'imagine.

-Tout à fait. Il est d'ailleurs impressionnant qu'un bâtard comme lui soit parvenu à s'élever aussi haut dans la hiérarchie de la Garde de Nuit. »

Viscéralement, Daenerys demeura offusquée -excessivement à son goût- d'une telle dénomination. Fallait-il nécessairement désigner un enfant non originaire de l'union de deux nobles maisonnées de la sorte ? Toutefois, elle ne manifesta pas le moindre signe de son irritation, et s'efforça se conserver une expression de marbre.

« Je suis d'accord avec vous. Il n'est, après tout, rien de plus qu'un bâtard. »

L'après-midi passa, sans que la Targaryen ne cesse un seul instant d'être submergée par ses songes incessants. Elle serait volontiers restée sur les remparts durant l'intégralité de la nuit, mais elle estima tout de même préférable de retourner au Donjon Rouge, principalement pour sa sûreté. Bien que les habitants de Port-Réal l'estimaient grandement, quelques uns de ses opposants subsistaient parmi eux et elle ne tenait aucunement à se faire sectionner la gorge pendant son sommeil. La jeune femme ne se faisait pas d'illusions : il n'était pas possible pour un souverain d'être accepté par tout son peuple, et elle le comprenait tout à fait.

Ser Jorah, quant à lui, s'était retiré il y a un bon moment afin de regagner son poste habituel auprès des autres gardes royaux.

La nuit avait déjà commencé à tomber et les premières étoiles étaient apparentes dans le ciel lorsque Daenerys rentra à contrecoeur dans le grand hall du château. Les portes de la salle à manger entrebâillées, le brouhaha des dîneurs et la mêlée des céramiques lui parvinrent. Nullement enthousiasmée à l'idée de partager un énième repas en compagnie de la même assemblée, elle passa son chemin et prit direction des étroits colimaçons, dans l'optique de rejoindre sa chambre et de profiter de la sérénité qui y régnait pour réfléchir véritablement à propos de ce qu'elle espérait entreprendre. A une cadence soutenue, elle gravissait les innombrables marches de marbre de l'escalier, déterminée à éviter tout contact avec qui que ce soit.

Ce fût peine perdue, puisque lors de son ascension, elle heurta brutalement le buste de quelqu'un qui marchait en sens opposé et manqua de tomber à la renverse. Contrariée de cette violente rencontre, elle releva la tête pour identifier l'individu à qui elle avait affaire. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand elle reconnût avec embarras le faciès couvert de fines cicatrices. Daenerys fût heureuse que l'endroit soit uniquement éclairé d'un flambeau accroché au mur, lui évitant ainsi d'étaler la gêne qui s'emparait d'elle aux yeux de son hôte. A sa grande stupéfaction, l'homme du Nord engagea le dialogue :

« Je suis navré, Majesté. J'avoue m'être égaré dans mes pensées et ne pas vous avoir vue arriver. »

La situation n'était pas propice à l'amélioration de l'incontrôlable trouble de la reine. Le lieu était si étroit pour tenir une conversation que les deux jeunes gens n'étaient séparés que de quelques dizaines de centimètres, une distance bien trop réduite à son goût. Malgré sa déraisonnable envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et les mots étouffés en travers de sa gorge, elle aboutit tout de même, non sans mal, à lui répondre adéquatement, d'un ton détaché :

« Il n'y a aucun mal. J'aurais tout autant du vous entendre approcher. »

Ils se fixèrent alors durant quelques secondes, un temps suffisant à Daenerys pour discerner un aspect d'une certaine mélancolie dans les yeux ténébreux de son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire poli ainsi qu'un bref mouvement de tête, avant de reprendre sa destination initiale.

« Lord Commandant ? » l'interpella-t-elle alors qu'il avait déjà entrepris de descendre plusieurs marches.

Jon Snow fit volte-face et l'interrogea du regard, ses prunelles noires profondément rivées dans les siennes.

« N'êtes-vous pas à dîner auprès de vos troupes et de votre sœur ?

-L'appétit n'est pas particulièrement au rendez-vous ce soir, Majesté » expliqua-t-il dans un semblant de mine amusée.

Puis il la planta là, s'éclipsant aussi rapidement qu'il n'était arrivé. Elle lui fut néanmoins reconnaissante de ne pas lui avoir retourné la question.

Déboussolée, la Mère des Dragons poussa un grand soupir puis s'adossa contre le mur. Elle était dans l'incompréhension. Comment se faisait-il qu'un inconnu tout droit venu du Nord agisse de la sorte sur ses émotions ? Seule au beau milieu des escaliers, elle tenta de recouvrer son calme en se convainquant que ces sauts d'humeur n'avaient d'autre origine que l'épuisement. Cependant, l'expression presque attristée qu'il avait arborée intriguait grandement la jeune femme. Elle prit conscience qu'elle n'était somme toute potentiellement pas la seule personne en ce château à être sujette à de continuels tourments. Malgré ses retrouvailles avec Sansa, Daenerys constata malheureusement que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'esprit de Jon Snow. Bien résolue à en connaître davantage, elle se redressa progressivement du mur et tourna les talons, optant pour l'aventureuse décision de suivre le Lord Commandant. Ainsi aurait-elle peut-être la possibilité de comprendre ce qui le tracassait, voire même de lui exposer ses perspectives futures auxquelles il était sans doute lié.


End file.
